Sash Lilac
Lilac is believed to be the last water dragon in existence. She is known for her unique fighting style of cutting through foes with her twin ponytails. She was trained at a young age by the Red Scarves, but left their ranks in order to find her place in life. Although she has grown more reserved throughout her battles, she still has a big heart and will jump at the chance to help her friends. Attributes Lilac has a strong set of close-range attacks that involve hitting enemies with either her boots or her two long strands of hair. Her signature move, the Dragon Boost, gives her an instant burst of speed, and she has a number of extra abilities that help carry her momentum across a variety of different terrain types. This makes her an ideal character for speedrunning. Her main weakness is the lack of a ranged attack, although this is mitigated somewhat by the Dragon Boost granting her temporary invulnerability. History Backstory Lilac is apparently an orphan with no references ever made to her family. Prior to the game's events, she joined the street gang known as the Red Scarves. This is where she met Carol and after a brief rivalry, became her best friend. With Carol, she competed in martial arts tournaments for cash prizes on behalf of the Red Scarves, apparently making a significant amount of money from them. It is unknown if this was the extent of her involvement in their activities. What is known, however, is that at some point, gang leader Spade 'crossed a line' that neither Lilac or Carol were willing to go over (hinted to be murder). Feeling the Red Scarves had left them no choice, the two abandoned the gang to go independent. Prior to leaving, an incident occurred between Lilac and Spade, though it is not known if this was linked to Lilac's departure from the gang. What is known is that Lilac feels a degree of guilt about the event, and claims she didn't know what she was doing (a claim that earns her Spade's scorn, hinting that he hasn't forgiven her for the event.) After leaving the gang, both Lilac and Carol became involved in thievery, regularly stealing from the rich during their pilgrimages to the Kingdom Stone. Cut dialogue from the game shows that Lilac would insist on only stealing from the rich. At some point, she acquired her own tree house, which would serve as Lilac and Carol's home. Powers and Abilities '''Dragon Physiology: '''Believed to be the last water-dragon, Lilac is a pure-breed dragon and has the abilities and physiology of a dragon. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Lilac possesses a high degree of superhuman strength. She is strong enough to crash through metal, wood, and stone with relative ease. As-well as physically overpower robots that could crush a ordinary creature, as-well as physically battling (and defeating) the powerful Brevon. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''She is vastly resistant to physical damage. She can survive falls from great heights, intense pressure, strikes from beings with superhuman strength, energy blasts, and extreme heat without sustaining injury. However, she is not invulnerable, and sustained extreme damage while being tortured by Brevon. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''She can move, think, and re-act at supernatural speeds. Lilac can move faster than gunfire, out-pace Brevon's most powerful robots, and even dodge multiple blasts from enemy fighters. Lilac is well known for her speed, and can possibly move faster than the speed of sound. She is faster than Carol on her motorcycle and can even catch up to an enemy ship taking flight. * '''Superhuman Endurance: '''Lilac can preform intense physical activity for long periods of time without suffering fatigue. * '''Mid-Air Dash: '''Lilac can preform a high-speed dash in mid-air without the aid of a vehicle. She can use this for short-distance flight at high speeds. '''Hair Manipulation: '''Lilac has the ability to utilize her hair in supernatural methods. * '''Hair Combat: '''Sash Lilac regularly utilizes her hair strands in combat for whip-like maneuvers. Abilities '''Indomitable Will: '''Sash Lilac has a very strong force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. She can withstand extreme physical torture, and not have her will wavered. Even while being electrocuted with near-fatal voltage, she told Torque not to reveal anything to Brevon. Even Brevon himself said that he believe he could "Hack at her limbs all day" and she would "still find a way to bite back". '''Master-Level Fighting Skills: '''She is a master level fighter, being trained and operating with the Red-Scarves. Lilac has won multiple fighting tournaments, and is well-adept in hand-to-hand and superpowered combat. Her skills rival that of Spade's, and she is capable of defeating Brevon himself in a one-on-one duel. '''Leadership: '''Lilac is a naturally born leader, able to inspire others with her charisma, ador, and idealism. She is even capable of turning total strangers, even enemies, into comrades with just her words alone. '''Intelligence: '''Lilac seems to possess above average intelligence. She was capable of understanding Torque's techno-babble and explaining it to Zao. '''Swimming: '''As a Water Dragon, Lilac is a skilled swimmer. However, a genetic defect from being only Half-Dragon prevents her from breathing underwater. Though she is able to hold her breath for a long period of time, longer than Carol or Milla. Personality Lilac is a good-spirited dragon and is more then willing to help those in trouble or in need. She is very motivated and refuses to give up under any circumstances, even when the rest of the team doubts the success of their mission. Lilac can get very angry, but only when pushed to the extreme. Move List